


Samantha Winchester II

by c123



Series: SAMANTHA WINCHESTER [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Sam - Freeform, F/M, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Samantha Winchester - Freeform, dean winchester/samantha winchester - Freeform, sam is girl, sam is samantha, samantha - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c123/pseuds/c123





	Samantha Winchester II

Cuando Dean vuelve al motel cargado con el desayuno, encuentra a Sam sentada en la mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación, centrada en la pantalla de su portátil. Ni siquiera se molesta en levantar la vista cuando le oye.

-Hey-cierra la puerta con el pie y se acerca a la mesa, haciendo malabares para colocar los dos cafés y la caja de donuts junto al portátil.  
-Hey-responde. 

Finalmente aparta la mirada de la pantalla y corresponde su mirada. Con una sonrisa, aprovecha que el rubio se inclina sobre ella para observar lo que lleva de investigación y tira del cuello de su chaqueta, prácticamente echándolo sobre ella, y junta sus labios en un cálido beso mañanero. Dean corresponde al beso con entusiasmo, dejándose llevar de inmediato.  
Rompen el beso, pero aún les lleva un par de cortos besos separarse por completo. 

-Desayuna rápido, tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
-Podemos tardar un poco...-susurra la chica sin soltar su chaqueta. Dean sonríe pícaro, pero trata de negarse.  
-Sam...-reprocha-tenemos que irnos.  
-Lo sé...-tira de él, y aunque se hace el duro, Dean no se aparta, pese a que podría hacerlo fácilmente. Besa su mandíbula, prácticamente sintiendo cómo el rubio se derrite ante sus besos.  
-Sammy-su voz es de advertencia, pero no se resiste.  
-Dean-se aparta y le mira a los ojos, y Dean está perdido. Es el mismo tono y la misma mirada de cachorro que lleva usando toda su vida para que haga lo que quiere. Dean nunca se ha podido resistir. Tampoco quiere hacerlo.  
-De acuerdo. Ven aquí-el rubio es consciente de la impaciencia en su tono, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. 

En un rápido movimiento la agarra por los muslos, colocándose entre éstos, y la levanta en el aire. Samantha instintivamente se aferra con la piernas a su cintura. Camina varios pasos hasta llegar a la cama, mientras la chica rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se funden en un acalorado beso.  
Llegan a la cama con varias capas de ropa menos: la chaqueta de Dean acaba tirada en algún lugar cercano a la mesa, y la camisa de Sam al lado de la cama.  
Dean se echa sobre la cama sin soltar a la castaña. Rompe el beso para quitarle la camiseta de finos tirantes que lleva, dejándola en sujetador. Sam aprovecha para quitarle a tirones la camisa y al final es el chico quien se quita la camiseta de mangas cortas negra que lleva debajo. La castaña desabrocha experimentada el cinturón de su hermano y sus vaqueros, suspirando ante los besos que éste propina a su cuello.  
Dean besa su escote-a lo que la chica echa la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso- y acaricia sus suaves muslos, perdiéndose en sus largas piernas.  
Entonces Sam gira, dejando a un sorprendido cazador bajo ella. Sonríe con suficiencia, se coloca con ambas piernas a los lados de su cuerpo sentándose sobre su pelvis y manteniéndose erguida desabrocha su sujetador. El rubio bajo ella sonríe encantado. Observa cómo sus redondos pechos quedan libres y no puede resistirse a estirar sus manos y acariciarlos. Sam gime suavemente, su espalda encorvándose en busca de más contacto.  
Dean se sienta con ella aún sobre su cintura y, tras un apasionado beso-que sólo logra calentar más sus cuerpos-, se inclina. Besa uno de los rosados pezones, atrapándolo finalmente con sus dientes. Sam jadea. La sangre de Dean hierve en sus venas, sus pantalones aprietan dolorosamente. Una de sus manos sube a jugar con el otro pezón, dándole la misma atención que al otro, que lame con gula. La otra mano acaba en su cadera, la cual comienza a mover adelante y hacia atrás aliviando un poco la presión en sus pantalones. Sam ayuda moviendo ella misma la cintura, meciéndose contra él, mientras sus manos acaban una aferrada a sus hombros y la otra en su cabello. Acaricia con sus dedos su cuero cabelludo y Dean gruñe.  
Se abalanza sobre ella, volviendo a quedar tumbados, de nuevo él encima. Se besan de inmediato: todo lenguas y dientes, como si tratasen de devorarse el uno al otro; como si no tuviesen suficiente. Arrancan los vaqueros del otro, los preliminares han quedado atrás. La ropa interior le sigue rápido. Ahora sólo pueden pensar en la necesidad de sentir al otro profundamente.  
Dean se separa ligeramente para tomar aire, necesita calmarse un poco. No quiere hacerle daño. Lleva su mano a su entrepierna y la coloca en la entrada de Sam. Introduce sólo la punta, tratando de ir despacio.  
Pero Sam nunca ha sido paciente.  
Enrolla sus piernas alrededor de su cintura fuertemente, obligándole a acercarse y entrar por completo de una estocada. Ambos jadean ante la sensación.

-Sam-jadea, su voz ronca es música para los oídos de la chica, su interior se estremece al oírle-. Espera... no quiero hacerte daño-mueve la cadera en pequeños círculos, estirándola. Sam gime ante la sensación.  
-Dean, no quiero esperar-corresponde a sus movimientos, pero ella de adelante hacia atrás, provocando que se introduzca más profundo dentro de ella-. Necesito sentirte.

No hay pudor alguno. Habla mirándole con ojos oscurecidos y sin detener el movimiento de su cuerpo. Dean no va a ser el que la detenga. Apoya uno de sus antebrazos al lado de su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre el salvaje cabello y la besa desesperado.  
Se traga sus gemidos cuando el movimiento se hace presente. Primero despacio, pero no tarda en volverse veloz, casi animal.  
El aire se vuelve necesario, pero la necesidad de seguir besándose es más potente. La mano que no sostiene su peso baja a su muslo, ayudándola a mantenerla en su cintura y elevándola un poco más, provocando que las embestidas sean más profundas si cabe.  
Están tan perdidos en las sensaciones, que Dean no es consciente de que está a punto de venirse hasta que Sam lo hace lloriqueando aferrada a él. Entonces el orgasmo le golpea por sorpresa y tiene que romper el beso a regañadientes. Gruñe, entierra el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro y se quedan ahí, recobrando el aliento a bocanadas.  
Permanecen un rato así, aferrados el uno al otro hasta que sienten que han vuelto a la tierra. Dean levanta el rostro y la observa, siente sus pequeñas manos acariciar su espalda. Todo el amor y devoción que ha visto en sus ojos cuando lo mira a él-sólo a él-durante toda su vida está presente, iluminando sus ojos-esa misma mirada que sabe está en los suyos cuando la mira a ella. Siempre- y una satisfecha sonrisa adorna su hermoso rostro. Dean corresponde con la propia, y no puede sentirse más afortunado de tenerla. Acorta la escasa distancia que los separa y se besan lánguidamente, los labios sintiéndose hinchados y sensibles por los besos recién compartidos. 

Sí, Dean no puede sentirse más afortunado.


End file.
